Fort Amol (Skyrim)
|Base ID = }} It is northeast of Ivarstead on the road from Whiterun to Ivarstead. Initially, it is overrun with conjurers, who killed the previous guards. After the conjurers are cleared from the fort, it will once again be garrisoned by Stormcloak soldiers. Overview The courtyard features a Forge, a Workbench and a Alchemy Lab. Inside the fort proper, there is a cellar that features an Arcane Enchanter, a Catalogue of Armor Enchantments, several potions, and an adept-locked chest that contains Novice Robes of Restoration. A Shrine of Julianos is located near the alchemy lab, further suggesting his worshipping by mages. Notable Loot *Catalogue of Armor Enchantments *Fire Salts *Tome: Bound Bow *Frost Salts *Flawless Amethyst *Canis Root, two Rock Warbler Eggs, Bone Meal (all on alchemy table) *Blue Mage Robes (worn by conjurers) Quests *The Battle For Fort Amol Trivia *There is a Tome: Bound Bow skill book under a lantern hidden in a bucket in the Fort Amol Prison. There are two doors at ground level, one to the northwest, and one to the northeast. The book can be found by entering the door to the northwest. Upon walking in, straight ahead is a table raised on an area elevated by two steps. To the left of the table against the back wall is a bookshelf. On the right side of that bookshelf is a bucket. The tome is under the lantern, in the bucket. Further to the right on the table is a Scroll of Blizzard and a Draught of Extra Magicka. There are also several Soul Gems in the room. *On the highest tower of the fort there is a large cross with shackles on it, suggesting that crucifixions have occurred at this fort. *Atop the highest tower in the fort, there is a Stormcloak body encircled by candles. During The Battle for Fort Amol it is surrounded by Stormcloak soldiers, while beforehand the leader of the mages can be found here. The scene is reminiscent of the Black Sacrament. *There is a breach in the eastern outer wall, allowing the main entrance to be avoided and the fort attacked/looted using stealth. *The fort and prison can be entered and fully explored prior to receiving the quest. *The mages here may have captured Vampires and put them in cages. Vampirism be contacted by attacking a Vampire and not opening the gate, while being targeted by Vampiric Drain. *If the Dragonborn reanimates any female Stormcloak soldier corpses scattered around the fort (labelled as "Corpse") with any necromancy spells, they'll moan with male voices. Bugs *After taking the fort in The Battle For Fort Amol and fast traveling back to this location, there may be an Alchemy Lab clipped into the workbench, as well as two chests clipped into each other. *The above glitch can also happen without completing the quest (observed during the Reunification of Skyrim quest at the beginning of the "Regain the Rift" objective). The Grindstone that spawns may also be unusable. * When visiting the fort before The Battle For Fort Amol, to activate the Shrine of Julianos, it may be necessary to hovering the mouse cursor on the top part of the shrine, not the bottom part as is most common. *Attempting to enter Fort Amol as a werewolf (in werewolf form) can cause the game to freeze at the transition loading screen. Appearances * ru:Форт Амол pl:Fort Amol Category:Skyrim: Eastmarch Hold Locations